Dragon Warrior
by Freckled.Marco
Summary: I'm not really good with summaries, so your goning to have to just read the story so ye.
1. Chapter 1

p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"em~Sakura POV~/em/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"emSometimes I feel like I don't belong. Like there's something separating myself from everyone else. I have friends, a family a roof over my head just like everyone else, so why do I feel so different?/em/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Closing my journal I get my things ready for school.I put a gray beanie on my pink hair, yes it's natural, along with my emerald green eyes. Looking into the mirror I nod at my choice of clothing a black Rolling Stones shirt, jeans, and combat boots well boot. Looking around my room I try to find my other shoe. My room is fairly simple a bed with Pokemon covers covering it pushed against the wall. A t.v on the opposite wall, and a dresser/desk. Still looking for my shoe I hear my mom year, not hearing her I open my door and poke my head out./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""What did you say!?" I yelled looking for that stupid shoe I swear I need to put a tracker on it./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""I said Sai is outside waiting for you!" my mom Mebuki yelled back she has short blond hair framing her face with bangs covering for forehead./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Okay I'm coming!" finding the shoe I grab my backpack, and sling it over my shoulder while trying to put the shoe on all while walking down the stairs which is not a good idea. Soon I'm falling down the stairs face first expecting pain, but I feel cold arms wrap around me instead. Looking up I see Sai looking at me with that stupid fake smile of his./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""I thought you were outside" I stated getting off of him/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""You do not have to thank me for saving you from falling on your face." He said sarcasm dripping from his words/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Fine, thank you for saving me you pale emotionless freak" I said walking out of the door/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""No problem hag" He said. To an outsider we might not seem like friends, but in reality were the best of friends. We've known each other since 1st grade. We met when I saw him getting bullied, and I beat his bullies up. We call each other names to show that we care for each other. Outside in the drivers seat of a 1967 Chevrolet Camaro Convertible lays Sai's older brother Shin he has silver hair that stops at his collarbone. Shin and Sai could pass as twins if it were not for Sai's pitch black hair that stops a little pass his ears. They both have the same black eyes that you could get lost in forever if you tried./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Sai gets into the passengers seat while get into the backseat of the car. I look up see Shin smirking at me./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""What's up Sakura" he said in that friendly tone of his. Smiling at him I replied with a simple "Not much". Nodding he starts the car and drives us to school. The trip was fairly silent, but not the awkward kind it was a nice silent. Arriving at our destination I get out along with Sai. Let's just get school over with. /p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Come on Sai there's this new shop that just opened, and I want to be one of the first people there!" I said dragging him out of the doors of the school./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""I have feet I can walk myself" he said stopping/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Then start using them" I told him dragging him again/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""The store isn't going to disappear"/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""It's a magical store it might, so we have to go now." I yelled running towards the store. When we got there I stared at the store at awe. It had a big display window where you can see the inside of the store. There were books, games, costumes. They had everything. I went inside the store not even waiting for Sai, and I looked around. I grabbed a book titled emSpells/em, and looked through it. It contained detailed paragraphs about each spell. I put the book back hearing the bell chime in the front signaling Sai is here. /p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Hello dearies" a old voice said. I turned around to see a old lady at the front desk./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh hello I was just looking around with my friend here" I said gesturing to Sai who was just stood there looking like a lost puppy. Cute. /p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Well do you see anything that you like?" she questioned/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Um.. no I don't see-" I stopped mid sentence when I saw something gleaming behind the old lady./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Actually what's that?" I said pointing to the item behind her. She turned and grabbed the item of the shelf. smiling she gave it to me gently as if it would bread with a single touch./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""This my dear is a dragons egg" She said smiling. Sai must have been paying attention this whole time, because he suddenly questioned her. /p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Dragon egg? What are you talking about hag?"/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Sai be more respectful towards-"/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh I didn't introduce myself properly I'm Lady Chiyo, and don't worry not everyone would believe in this type of stuff. I may seem like another crazy old lady in his eyes" she said smiling the whole time./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Is it real?" I asked curious. I don't know why, but I feel this attraction to it. Like I was meant to own it. God I sound crazy right now./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Of course it's real, and if you want you can have it"/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""How much does it cost?" I asked looking down at the egg in my hands it's fairly big about the size of my head. It has a blue and gold pattern that shines in the light. Feeling something move in my hands I stop moving, and I bring the egg close to my face , and I put my ear aginst it/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""What are you doing Sakura?" sai asked with a look of confusion on his face./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""I feel something moving inside it. I have to have it Sai!" I found myself getting excited about this egg. "so how much does it cost?" I asked again looking at Lady Chiyo./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Since you seem to love it so much you can have it for free" /p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Really are you sure, because I have money just name a price"/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""It's fine just think of it as a gift to our first costumer" Lady Chiyo said. Sai looked at me then he looked at the egg./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""I don't know about this Sakura this seems pretty sketchy"/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Please Sai just let me keep it I promise I'll take care of it" i said putting on the cutest puppy dog face i could muster. Blushing he looked away and sighed./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Fine, but if this thing is real, and I'm not saying it it you cannot tell anyone about it understood" He said with a almost serious voice./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Yes thank you Sai. I would hug you, but I don't want to drop the egg." I told him/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""It's fine lets just go It's getting dark outside, and i want to take you home before the creeps, and weirdos come out" He said /p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Lady Chiyo do you have something I can hold the egg in? I don't want to accidentally drop it"/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Of course let me go get it" she said going to the back of the store. She came out with a dark blue satchel. "Here you go Young lady" she said handing me the satchel. I put the egg in the bag, and saw the time on the clock above her head. Looking at the time I realized that I'm late for dinner. /p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Thanks Lady Chiyo, sorry I can't stay long, but I have to get home I'll visit tomorrow!" I yelled running out of the shop./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Come on Sai let's go!" I yelled at Sai who was startled at my sudden outburst. 'I can't wait till this egg hatches, we can go on so many adventures together' I thought not seeing the pairs of eyes watching me, and Sai in the distance./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"I woke up expecting to see the egg on my dresser, but all I got was empty egg shells.'It hatched already?!' I thought panicking. I looked around to see if the dragon made a mess, but surprisingly my room was spotless. I got up when I heard a crash coming from down stairs. /p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"'Good thing mom is at work today' I thought running down the stairs. There in my living room was a small blue and gold baby dragon with two small gold stubs that were going to be his horns. He must have sensed me, because he looked up at me, and walked over to me since his wings aren't big enough for him to fly yet. He looked at me his big hazel eyes, and nuzzled my leg while making a strange purring noise./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"'Aww he's so kawaii' I thought to myself. I picked him up expecting him to try, and get away, but he stayed calm while I was petting him./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"'I need to call Sai over' I ran over to the phone careful not to harm the baby dragon in my arms. Dialing his number I waited for him to pick up./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Hello?" he answered. He sounded a little groggy I must have woken him up. /p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Sai you won't believe what happened this morning" /p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;" /p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"~em3rd person P.O.V~/em/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""So you're telling me that this is a real dragon, and that the old lady was telling the truth?" Sai asked in a disbelieving voice. Sakura nodded excitedly she shoved the dragon in Sai's face ignoring his protests./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Yep that's basically what I'm saying. I think I should I name him what about Hitsugaya?" Sakura asked. Sai didn't say anything he just stood there with a blank expression on his face. Sakura started to get worried she reached out to touch him, but he smacked her hand away./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""You need to take that thing back it's dangerous. What will you do when it gets bigger you can't hide it from your mom forever!" Sai said raising his voice with every word./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"em~Sakura P.O.V~/em/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;" Iv'e never heard Sai raise his voice before it scares me a little./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""He's not a thing he's a living being, and his name is Hitsugaya. Why do you want me to take him back so much?" I said hoping to get a answer out of him. Even-though we've been friends for years I can tell he has a lot of secrets, but I have some too./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""I want you to take him back, because what will happen if he hurts your mom or even worse kill her. I don't want you to lose your mother I lost my parents, and I still haven't gotten over it. I don't want to see you in the same state I was in." Sai said. I was shocked Sai never talked this much, and he never talked about his parents. Is this how he feels?/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"em~Flash Back Time!~/em/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"emA ten year old Sai was at the park with his mom, dad, and brother. They were what you would call a perfect family. Little Sai was playing in the sandbox with his brother Shin. He saw something or rather someone in the distance running into the woods. being the curious ten year old he is he ran after the figure not bothering to acknowledge his parents who were yelling for him to cam back. The person came to a stop, and so did Sai who hid behind a bush. The person who Sai is following is wearing a white hoodie, and black dress pants. He carried something in his hands. Sai wasn't a fool he knew that it was knife, and that he needed to get out of there now. Sai stood up, and tried to run away, but luck wasn't on his side that day. He tripped and fell on a twig causing a loud "thump" noise. Hearing the noise the man turned around, and Sai froze in fear the man, no monster had pale skin that was almost pure white, back rings around his eyes, and jet black hair that stopped at his /ememshoulders, but the thing that made Sai scared the most was the smile that was permanently carved into his skin from one cheek to the other giving him that psychotic look. Smiling even more the man walked towards the trembling boy, and said the three words that will forever hunt Sai./em/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"em"Go to sleep" he whispered raising the knife above his head ready to kill his next victim. Just as he was going to strike Sai in the heart someone jumped out, and attacked the guy. Hearing the frantic cries of his mother he turned around to see her running to him with her arms open. He got up to hug her, but stopped when he saw her freeze. She stood there with a knife in her heart blood spilling everywhere. Sai turned around to see his father on the ground rolling around in his own blood. /em/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"em"If there is one thing I like more than killing it's scaring kid for life" with those words said he started killing Sai's parents in front of the said boy. Not moving Sai just stood there witnessing his parents dying in front of him not even trying to wipe off the blood that was being splattered on him. Not even trying to block out the screaming not even noticing that he was crying. He just stood there. He knew he couldn't do anything, because he would die to. /em/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"em"By the way my name is Jeff" with those words he disappeared. Leaving Sai to sit in a pool of his parents blood. Standing there scared for life./em/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"em~Flash back time over~/em/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"I was shocked. I never knew what happened to his parents./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Sai how come you never told me this? You shouldn't keep this kind of thing to yourself. Does Shin even know about this?" I asked him/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""I didn't tell you, because I didn't want to burden you with my problems, and Shin does not know about this He would have been even more messed up than me" He told me. I looked down at the sleeping dragon in my hands. What would I do if it did hurt or kill my mother. Plus I don't even know how to take care of it. Maybe Sai's right I do need to take it back before things become too dangerous./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""You're right someone could get hurt, so I should take him back before that can happen" I said. I gave Hitsugaya to Sai, so he can hold him while I get ready, because it's about 6 am, and I'm still n my pajamas. Twenty minutes later I'm fully dressed ready to see the outside world./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Come on Sai lets go~" I said grabbing Hitsugaya, and walking out the door with Sai on my trail./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"em~Time Skip~/em/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"When we arrived at our destination we were shocked. What should be a magic store was a flower shop. We went inside, and noticed that there were plants everywhere. I hit the bell on the counter to signal a worker. An old lady came from the back room, and smiled at us showing us her missing teeth./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Lady-Chiyo is that you?" I asked her, but she just simply smiled at me./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Hello have we met before?"/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Yeah like a couple of days ago. I bought this dragon egg from you at this magic shop turned flower shop, and I would like to return it back." I told her holding out Hitsugaya for her to see. Her expression turned serious all of a sudden./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""So it hatched. Sakura follow me, and you to Sai" She said as she walked to the back room. Sai and I followed her to the back room. /p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""I have something very important to tell you"/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;" /p 


End file.
